NoBoom
NoBoom is a Minecraft YouTuber with over 200k+ subscribers. NoBoom's most popular series on his channel is Mineplex: Bridges, but due to losing interest in the gamemode, he has quit playing it. Nowadays he usually uploads vlogs, skits and challenge videos. In Real Life NoBoom's real name is Nathan, and he was born on June 27th, 1997, in Louisiana, USA, where he used to reside until recently. He has a sister in real life named Stephanie who has appeared in a couple of his videos. In the summer of 2015, he announced that he'd take a gap year before entering college to focus on YouTube and business ventures. He is planning to study business and entrepreneurship or marketing. He mentioned in the summer of 2016 that he was moving in with another Youtuber that had space for him to record, and it was confirmed to be Preston and Landon as they have an office for recording in Texas. He used to live in Texas with Landon and sometimes Preston, and now he moved to a different house in Texas with Preston. Nathan is also a Christian, which is partly the reason to him not swearing at all in his videos. He is a very positive and enthusiastic individual, keeping himself in shape, spending time with family and friends while still producing videos on YouTube. History on YouTube NoBoom first started out on YouTube in February, 2013 creating the account NoBoomGaming. However, he has had several channels before that making a lot of different content such as Minecraft Machinimas, tutorials, voice acting and much more. Ongoing Series SkyWars '- Just like the word says, it is a war in the skies. There are 3 chests on the island you spawn on, and you use the items in the chests to win the game. There is a middle you can go to, with OP stuff in it such as blaze eggs, knockback 3 rods, etc. '''Cube SMP '- A survival series in where you just survive. Season 3 is a full on war between two sides, North and South side. NoBoom is a part of North Side. Paused Series '''Factions Ended Series MoCreatures CrazyCraft SMP - A modded survival series with many mods in it. The series slowly stopped due to members losing interest, and the server having problems. Vanilla Survival Modded Survival Lord of the Rings Hunger Games/Survival Games Hardcore Survival Lucky Block Survival The Bridges '- A minigame on the Mineplex network, where you have 10 minutes to gather materials, and fight to the death after the 10 minutes. NoBoom usually goes on the Green Team. As of recently, NoBoom has stated that he didn't show any particular interest in the gamemode anymore and has since not made many videos on it. History On/With The Cube SMP (WIP) NoBoom knew a big group of the Cube members before he was invited to the Cube, such as TheCampingRusher, Graser10, StrauberryJam, Grapeapplesauce and a few others. Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 13 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) '' In the first season, this is where NoBoom spawns close to a Dark Oak Forest. Along the first episode, he meets up with Poke in the nearby forest. He played a very passive game and ready to fight, but not too relaxed. He also got the essentials such as armor and equipment. He once again heard Poke but this time, his PvP was enabled. As he was preparing to sneak up to Poke, his plans backfire as Poke cornered in him and fired bow shots that killed him off. 'Elimination History''' *NoBoom made his first appearance in thirteenth season. *Although he died during the fourteenth season, he is still a winner. Quotes Trivia *His first name is Nathaniel, but he never goes by it. He usually prefers Nate or Nathan. *NoBoom used to be a fanboy of TheCampingRusher, but is now great friends with him. *He's allergic to dogs. *His rank average is 8.8. (Better than Dfield's by .1, and better than grapes by even more.) * He claimed a few times that he's 5'10.5 in his ask.fm during the year of 2014 and earlier part of 2015 but has more recently said that he's 5'11. * In 2015 he announced that he would take a gap year in college and focus more on YouTube instead. * As of a few months back in 2016, Nathan had openly admitted that he's not fond of his YT channel and not satisfied with what he's been making and has now made it his focus to make more videos that he enjoys creating (such as vlogs and sketches). * Nathan used to play ROBLOX a lot between the years of 2010 and 2012. * He used to live in Louisiana before he moved to Texas earlier 2016 together with a few YT friends. * He used to livestream a few times back in 2014 to test it out but hasn't been doing it since, claiming that if he ever wanted to get into it he would want it to be as professional as it could get and actually have a general interest in it. Gallery ap9WVzeR_400x400.jpg|NoBoomGaming in real life. NoBoom Avi 2015.png|Current YT Profile Pic NoBoom.png|Noboom New Cube Member.png|New Cube Member New Cube Member - NoBoom.png|Intro: Cube UHC S13 S13 - UO Noboom.png|Unofficial Intro: Cube UHC S13 S14 - NoBoom Thumb.jpg|UHC S14 Thumbnail UHC15NoBoom.jpg|UHC Season 15 Thumbnail NoBoomUHC15.png|Cube UHC S15 Intro S16 - NoBoom Thumb.jpg|UHC S16 Thumbnail S17 - NoBoom Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 17 Thumbnail S18 - NoBoom Thumbnail.jpg|UHC S18 Thumbnail S19 - Noboom Intro.png S19 - Noboom Thumb.jpg Videos Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:People Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:UHC Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Siege World Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Troll Pack SMP Member Category:Cube UHC Season 19 Participant Category:Statistics and tables